1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an elliptical trainer, and more particularly to an innovative one which enables to increase the swinging range and step pitch.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Given that people nowadays are often busy with work but find no time to engage in outdoor sports, a variety of indoor fitness equipments, e.g.: treadmills, rowing devices or elliptical treadmills, are developed in response to such demands. So, the present invention intends to make some breakthrough improvement for one of co on fitness equipments, i.e.: typical elliptical treadmill.
As for a typical elliptical trainer, its pedal is forced to conduct elliptical cyclic motion, so the users could simulate the walking trajectory of the feet for desired fitness effect when stepping on the pedal. Yet, the actual effects of sports could not be met with such typical elliptical trainers, since its pedal is often directly linked by a single connecting rod, the maximum step pitch (distance between front and rear ends of motion) must be limited by the swinging range of the connecting rod, leading to smaller step pitch and insufficient amplitude with much poorer sports effect and applicability of the product. Hence, there is still a big room for design improvement of typical elliptical trainers.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved, structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.